My Sweet Prince
by Darjzla
Summary: Il le déteste plus que tout. Lui et sa pitié, sa volonté de l'aider. Mais même la haine n'est pas éternelle et Altaïr lui en donnera la preuve. Slash, lemon !


Blabla de l'auteure

******Titre :** « _My Sweet Prince_ » qui signifie « _Mon doux Prince_ »

**Image :** Dokyakutu

******Disclaimer :** Ubisoft, il me semble...

******Pairing :** Malik/Altaïr, parce qu'à force de baver devant les fanarts de Doubleleaf, ils m'ont marquée...

******Rating :** M, parce que cet OS le vaut bien. Enfin, j'espère.

******Notes :** La musique a été une véritable inspiration ! Je l'ai entendu et abracadabra, j'ai été prise d'une irrésistible envie d'écrire. Je pense me lancer dans d'autres couples de l'univers AC, peut-être Cesare/Micheletto... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**My Sweet Prince**

___My Sweet Prince - Placebo_

Un léger nuage de poussière ocre s'éleva lorsqu'un homme se laissa tomber dans la cour, marquant une hésitation presque imperceptible quand il se redressa. L'air serein et calme du Bureau des Assassins se chargea immédiatement d'une lourde tension. Le Dai inspira longuement, tachant de calmer la colère qui grondait en lui tel un animal sauvage. D'une démarche souple et agile, Altaïr s'avança vers lui, le visage caché sous l'ombre de son capuchon.

Malik émit un bruit de gorge, semblable à un grondement. Il serrait tellement fort son unique poing que ses jointures en blanchissaient et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume. Il vit les lèvres de l'assassin bouger, il entendait sa voix neutre et mesurée, les différents renseignements qu'il souhaitait obtenir. Mais son esprit énervé vaquait ailleurs, bien loin des assassinats, de l'Ordre, planant avec les majestueux aigles au dessus de Jérusalem.

Il le voyait, il n'était pas bête à ce point là. Altaïr avait changé. Il avait gagné en humilité, en respect, davantage de sagesse et moins impétueux. Disparu l'arrogant assassin du Temple de Salomon, c'était un nouvel homme. Mais Malik ne pouvait pas l'apprécier tel quel. Malgré cette transformation radicale, il continuait de le détester un peu plus chaque jour. La haine l'infestait tout entier comme une sorte de poison qui gangrenait de plus en plus son sang.

Il avait fait définitivement le deuil de son frère cadet quand il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, quand la dernière goutte salée s'était évaporée sous le soleil ardent. C'était fini, Kadar n'était plus. Non, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il le haïssait encore. Altaïr empestait, il puait la pitié à plein nez. Était-il assez sot pour croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'ombre qui le suivait constamment dès qu'il mettait les pieds en ville ? Les bandits ou autres criminels de bas étage qui disparaissaient brusquement de son chemin ?

D'un air absent, Malik lui tendit une plume blanche, prenant soin de n'avoir pas un seul contact avec la main gantée. Il le prenait pour un être fragile, sans défense. Pourtant, même estropié, il n'en restait pas moins redoutable. Il faisait face, la tête haute, à cet handicap qui lui rendait chaque tâche quotidienne plus difficile, il ne courberait jamais l'échine devant un obstacle. Mais l'_autre_ ne semblait pas le comprendre, ou alors ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre.

Le Dai lui tourna le dos, puis fit semblant de ranger les piles instables de manuscrits jaunis et les épais livres qui encombraient les étagères. Oui, ce sombre imbécile refusait de voir qu'il s'en sortait tant bien que mal ! Sa colère enflait davantage, le faisait bouillir intérieurement. Il ne supportait plus de sentir ses yeux de chien battu posés sur sa nuque au moindre geste qu'il faisait, de l'avoir continuellement derrière lui, à l'affut, prêt à bondir s'il avait besoin d'une main serviable. Il ne voulait pas de son aide !

Il posa le livre qu'il tenait avec brusquerie et toute l'étagère se mit à vaciller. Dans un grand fracas, les volumes reliés de cuir et les autres rouleaux de parchemins dégringolèrent sur le sol. Comme il s'y attendait, Altaïr sauta par dessus le bureau et se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser. L'assassin lui jeta un coup d'œil, étonné qu'il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Malik fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur de pierre, la mâchoire crispée et la respiration hachée.

Altaïr soupira. Il sentait la confrontation venir, bien plus violente que celle dans le bureau d'Al Mualim. La rage réprimée du Dai allait éclater, à l'instar des vagues houleuses qui se fracassaient dans un bruit de tonnerre contre les rochers. Le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux s'intensifia, oppressant leurs poumons dans un étroit étau, collant à la peau telle une sangsue. L'assassin se redressa, plantant ses prunelles orangées dans celles noires et orageuses de son vis-à-vis.

Un coup de pied fusa et le frappa au ventre avec force, le projetant contre le mur. Le poing de l'autre homme toucha ensuite sa mâchoire qui émit un craquement sinistre. Le goût métallique du sang inondait sa bouche tandis que Malik revenait à la charge. Altaïr fit volte-face, attrapant le poignet du Dai à le briser et le plaqua sur son bureau dans une position inconfortable, les jambes balançant dans le vide pendant qu'il serrait sa gorge.

Malik frémissait de fureur et essayait de le faire lâcher, mais voyant que ses tentatives étaient vaines, il se mit à l'insulter, à cracher tout son poison au visage. Il voulait l'énerver, le faire sortir de ses gonds, régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas de _lui_. Lui, qui avait condamné Kadar à la mort. Lui, qui avait causé la perte de son bras. Lui, son unique source de malheur, aussi douloureux qu'une épine coincée dans la chair.

Chaque parole atteignait Altaïr en plein cœur, le poignardait cruellement. Il se taisait, gardant une expression froide, et laissait le Dai déverser toute sa bile. Il avait raison après tout, il était fautif. Lentement mais surement, Malik se tut, stupéfait de ne pas s'être pris une claque ou d'avoir toujours la tête sur les épaules. L'assassin ne disait rien et se contentait juste de l'observer tranquillement. En apparence du moins, car, il en était persuadé, un éclat de profonde tristesse avait traversé ses yeux pour s'évanouir aussitôt.

Altaïr le relâcha enfin puis recula d'un pas, toujours muet. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, le silence du Bureau des Assassins n'était troublé que par leurs respirations et les clameurs lointaines de la foule. Les volutes d'encens montaient doucement, se tordaient avec élégance au grès des courants d'air, envahissant l'espace de leurs tentacules brumeuses.

Altaïr était épuisé. Fatigué d'attendre. Fatigué de s'aveugler. Fatigué d'espérer. Il avait changé, les épreuves de la vie l'avaient endurci, forgé une nouvelle personnalité. Mais celle-ci avait une faiblesse, une fissure insignifiante qui pouvait devenir un gouffre béant à tout instant. Il ne pouvait pas nommer cette sensation, c'était une chose encore inconnue pour lui. Son âme saignait lorsqu'il le voyait, il gémissait en silence, torturé par ses remords et ses doutes. Il voulait aider le Dai, tout son être était animé par cette même pensée.

Mais il y avait un _truc_, un sentiment indéfinissable tapi dans l'ombre qui rodait, toujours plus proche. C'était contre tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis son enfance. Parfois, il avait envie de s'approcher dans le dos de Malik, penché sur une carte, et d'embrasser sa nuque pour gouter à la saveur de sa peau. Ou l'enlacer étroitement lorsqu'il dormait, allongé sur une pile de coussins. Lui chuchoter des mots doux à son oreille, le posséder de tout son soûl. Oui, le problème était là. Il aimait un homme. Cela le perturbait bien plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre.

Il rêvait de lui. Sa voix résonnait sans cesse, le fantôme vaporeux de Malik le hantait dans ses songes les plus intimes. Cela s'était transformé en obsession pure et simple. Il le filait en cachette, empêchait quiconque de s'approcher de lui. Il avait bien vu que son comportement agaçait le Dai au plus haut point. Son « frère » lui paraissait aussi inaccessible qu'une montagne, aussi imprenable qu'une forteresse. Mais malgré cela, il continuait de le désirer comme le pauvre fou qu'il était.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté lorsqu'il combla le vide entre eux deux. Avec lenteur, Altaïr pressa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Malik restait immobile, trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste. Les doigts rugueux de l'assassin vinrent jouer avec les poils drus de son menton en même temps qu'il déposait une myriade de tendres baisers sur sa bouche. La colère du Dai creva comme un abcès, se dégonflant totalement.

Délicat, il écarta le maître assassin de lui et chercha soigneusement ses mots. Pardon ? Excuse moi ? Je ne savais pas ? Il avait beau réfléchir, rien d'intelligent ne lui venait à l'esprit. Finalement, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ! Ce n'était donc pas par pitié qu'Altaïr le surveillait, mais par amour ? Un amour entre hommes ! Malik frissonna, anticipant avec un peu d'effroi ce qui allait suivre. Leur relation allait obligatoirement changer, mais en bien ou en mal ? Serait-il capable d'éprouver de l'affection pour celui qui a tué son frère ?

La réponse vint d'elle même, aussi claire que de l'eau de source. Ce fut presque avec timidité qu'il caressa la mâchoire piquante d'Altaïr puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur son front. L'assassin frotta sa joue râpeuse contre sa paume comme le font les chats, avide de cajoleries. Malik descendit le long de son arcade sourcilière, embrassa les pommettes saillantes, longea l'arrête de son nez pour s'arrêter à proximité des lèvres frémissantes de son vis-à-vis.

Leurs bouches se scellèrent une nouvelle fois, désireuses de se connaître. Hésitante, sa langue franchit le barrage de dents pour titiller sa consœur. Elles se touchèrent, s'emmêlèrent, s'enchainèrent étroitement l'une à l'autre pour ne plus se séparer. Les deux hommes essayaient de faire passer tous leurs sentiments à travers cet échange, teinté d'une profonde tristesse et d'un regret amer, d'un amour florissant tel les boutons d'une rose, terriblement fragile mais ô combien magnifique.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infini, ils brisèrent leur étreinte mais, en contrepartie, Altaïr resserra davantage l'emprise de ses bras autour de la taille du Dai. Malik plongea sans retenue dans les iris dorées de l'assassin, le souffle coupé par la lueur chaleureuse qui les habitaient. Ses yeux ne s'illuminaient que pour lui, il en était intimement persuadé. Le soulevant comme s'il était fait de plumes, Altaïr le porta jusqu'à la pièce de repos et l'allongea sur les coussins moelleux. Il s'installa au dessus de lui et retira son long manteau noir.

Avec aisance, il ôta la ceinture, jetant le cuir et le tissu rouge un peu plus loin. Malik jura, avec une seule main il lui était plutôt difficile de faire la même chose. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement et se déshabillèrent entièrement, bien qu'un peu gêné par la nudité de l'autre. Altaïr sourit à la vue des joues empourprées du Dai qui venait de poser son regard sur sa virilité. Malik déglutit difficilement, une boule d'appréhension se formait dans sa gorge. Toujours confiant, le maître assassin l'embrassa dans le cou, suivant de la pointe de sa langue la jugulaire palpitante.

Le cœur de Malik battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il descendit vers le moignon restant de son bras gauche. Le Dai ferma les yeux. Allait-il être dégouté ? Cesser de l'aimer ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'une mascarade comme une autre, un mauvais tour pour se jouer de lui, pour voir combien il était faible à présent. Et ce beau rêve se désagrègerait, lui échapperait tel des grains de sable entre ses doigts, à l'instar de ses espoirs. Les lèvres d'Altaïr frôlèrent alors son oreille, implorant son pardon dans un murmure quasiment inaudible. Son anxiété et sa colère sourde disparurent aussitôt et il se laissa enveloppé dans un cocon de plénitude.

Malik posa sa main à plat contre le ventre musclé de l'assassin qui creusa immédiatement le dos pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Il remonta le long de ses flancs, survolant les cicatrices roses et lisses, puis alla flatter la colonne vertébrale. Il la suivit de la pulpe de ses doigts, lui provoquant d'agréables frissons. Il atteignit enfin la nuque brûlante, juste à la lisière des cheveux. Il les ébouriffa joyeusement, à la manière d'un enfant. Altaïr happa aussitôt ses lèvres, un grondement semblable à un rire le secouait.

Nonchalamment, il descendit sous la mâchoire, grignotant une nouvelle fois la chair tendre de la gorge, et traça un chemin de salive jusqu'aux clavicules. L'assassin s'amusa un moment avec puis, se lassant rapidement, il s'aventura plus bas. Malik soupira lorsque une langue taquine s'enroula autour de son téton. Altaïr pinçait, mordait, suçait ce petit morceau de chair, désireux des gémissements approbateurs du Dai. Celui-ci se cambra brusquement, réclamant toujours plus de contact entre leurs deux organismes surchauffés.

Le maître assassin dévia vers l'autre mamelon, enfonçant davantage ses dents. Malik rejeta sa tête en arrière, émerveillé par la sensation de brulure qui prenait possession de lui. Altaïr le torturait lentement, le tuait à petit feu. Saisissant une poignée de cheveux, il poussa l'assassin vers son bas-ventre. Celui-ci fut un peu étonné par tant de zèle mais il poursuivit son chemin, léchant langoureusement les abdominaux.

Malik agrippa un coussin de toutes ses forces et arqua le dos au fur et à mesure qu'Altaïr englobait son membre. Ses dents raclaient la chair palpitante tandis que sa langue ajoutait une touche de douceur, glissant sur la face inférieure de sa verge. Le Dai écarta encore plus ses cuisses moites de désir, s'offrant tout entier à son vis-à-vis. L'assassin remonta avec lenteur, se délectant des gémissements et des autres petits bruits lubriques, et tendit la main à son amant. L'esprit trop embrouillé par les vagues de plaisir intense, Malik ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Altaïr fit passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et rougies à cause de leurs baisers passionnés. Le Dai les prit à pleine bouche, les suçotant sensuellement. L'assassin accéléra ses va-et-vient, sa langue tournoyait dans un ballet ardent autour de la virilité de Malik qui ondulait des hanches, ses cris extatiques étouffés par les doigts d'Altaïr. Un feu liquide pulsait dans les veines du Dai et gagnait tout son corps tandis qu'il sentait ses muscles se contracter.

Mais l'autre assassin cassa son envolée en cessant ses cajoleries. Il l'observait, les yeux vitreux et les pupilles dilatées, sa bouche encore toute proche de sa verge luisante de salive. Malik bougea son bassin et l'implora du regard. Pour toute réponse, Altaïr mordit ses cuisses et posa un doigt lubrifié contre son intimité. Il appuya d'abord doucement puis plus franchement. Le Dai se tordait sous l'impulsion du tiraillement désagréable qui vrillait sa colonne dorsale, la respiration hachée.

Un peu maladroit, l'assassin stoppa ses mouvements et attendit patiemment. A l'endroit de la morsure, il y déposa un baiser affectueux, comme une offrande faite à son prince, à celui qui gouvernait son âme. Malik hocha la tête mais serra les dents lorsqu'un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Altaïr le câlinait tendrement pour lui faire oublier la douleur alors qu'il le préparait avec soin. Il ne voulait pas lui causer d'autres maux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il les retira et laissa le Dai souffler un moment.

Sans le brusquer, il attira davantage son bassin vers lui, le tenant par la taille. Son souhait, non, son fantasme le plus cher se réalisait enfin. Il le pénétra amoureusement et laissa un long gémissement rauque rouler dans sa gorge. L'anneau de chair serrait étroitement son membre, procurant une sensation divine de frottements doux. Pourtant il ne s'emporta pas, attentif aux réactions du Dai. Des larmes piquaient ses yeux, mais Malik refusait que ces traitresses coulent.

Il désirait Altaïr plus que tout, bien que le plaisir fut brutalement balayé par une onde de souffrance. L'intrusion lui déchirait le bas-ventre, l'élançait durement. Il payait peut-être toutes ses insultes envers l'assassin, la mauvaise foi dont il avait fait preuve. Qu'importe, il l'endurerait parce que maintenant, il avait de nouveau un but. Les trois Parques semblaient avoir renoué le fil coupé de sa vie.

Altaïr débuta lentement ses va-et-vient et se pencha pour être au plus près de Malik. Il lapa la sueur salée qui recouvrait la peau halée de son compagnon. Les muscles frémissaient sous sa langue, vibraient sous ses doigts. Il saisit le poignet du Dai et le décrispa à force de caresses et de chuchotements doux. Soudain Malik hoqueta de surprise, griffant le dos de l'assassin. Altaïr se retira encore une fois et le pénétra brutalement, frappant de plein fouet la prostate de son amant.

Il s'évertuait à combler le Dai, malaxant de son membre le paquet de nerf si sensible. Le feu à l'intérieur de Malik flamba de plus belle. Il avait l'impression de se consumer dans un bain de lave, que tout son être brulait comme du bois. Sa rancune et sa haine n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres. C'était délicieux. La main d'Altaïr s'insinua alors entre leurs ventres compressés et commença à le caresser avec volupté.

Les deux hommes haletaient, les yeux clos et la sueur perlant le long de leur dos. L'assassin rencontrait le bassin du Dai dans un claquement sonore et mouillé, ses va-et-vient devenaient plus rapides tandis que le désir se faisait plus pressant. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement, leurs cœurs battaient en rythme, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, paume contre paume. C'était bien plus qu'une union. Une symbiose totale, corporelle et spirituelle.

Malik passa son bras autour des puissantes épaules de son compagnon, comme s'il avait peur de partir à la dérive. Dans un cri d'extase, il atteignit son apogée, se libérant entre eux deux. Excité par cette vision si érotique, Altaïr jouit à son tour dans l'intimité chaude du Dai. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, savourant les ondes de plaisir pur qui les électrisaient.

Altaïr s'effondra à ses côtés et regarda la poitrine de Malik s'abaisser et remonter paisiblement. Ils étaient exténués, essoufflés, vidés de toutes pensées mais heureux. Bêtement heureux et souriants. L'assassin posa sa tête sur le torse du Dai, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il respira longuement l'odeur suave de sa transpiration et, plus ténu, un léger parfum d'épice.

La lune avait commencé sa montée dans le ciel, ses enfants brillaient sur la voute stellaire. Elle gouvernait cette immensité noire, belle reine ronde et blanche. Mais malgré sa grande beauté, elle restait seule depuis la nuit des temps, loin du soleil.

Ému par ce tableau, Altaïr quémanda un autre baiser, que Malik s'empressa de lui donner, en bon prince. Portés par les clameurs lointaines de la foule nocturne, ils se laissèrent bercer par un sommeil bienfaisant, qui lentement les engourdissaient.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, un novice perdit la vue et l'usage de la parole car il était tombé sur cette scène pour le moins étrange, c'est à dire un Altaïr et un Malik complètement nus et enlacés. Pauvre novice...

Le verdict ?

Darjzla


End file.
